In love with a cenutrio: Amor idiota
by laufensil
Summary: No hay summary que describa esta obra maestra. fdo: La Modestia personificada. Advertencia: SPOILER
1. Querido Diary Fatal day 1

Querido Diario,

Hoy era el primer día de colegio, y quien no, va con la idea de que la cosa tiene que empezar bien… pues, sinceramente, ha sido el peor día que he pasado desde hace mucho tiempo. Te lo resumiré a unas pocas palabras y luego me extenderé más para contarte los detalles: Odio a Ron.

Imagínate como me han debido ir las cosas para que pase de quererle a decir esta burrada (de la que no me arrepiento).

El día de por sí no comienza bien, sin embargo, ya que he dormido dos horas exactas y en ellas he tenido tres pesadillas, cada cual peor. Así que con un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable me he metido en clase de runas antiguas con la profesora más petarda y tocina de todo el colegio (es fea, llena de verrugas y vieja como nadie. Encima gruñe como los ogros…). Nada, que da comienzo la clase y no hay quien se concentre con aquello, imposible. Busco como puedo excusas para pasar de ella, pero el dolor de cabeza no remite y pienso que me va a estallar de un momento a otro. Lavender (la mala), a todo esto, llega deprimida de una manera penosa a clase y no puedo más que no quejarme de mis sufrimientos nocturnos y preguntarle que qué le pasa. Nada… pufff… Ron…´´ Ha pasado algo con Ron y no puede ser nada bueno. Me desespero un poco e intento tranquilizarme, no lo han dejado, de eso estoy segura, aunque tengo claro que la cosa pende de un hilo. La consuelo un poco, deseando que de veras lo vayan a dejar y no insisto en que me cuente nada, ya me lo dirá cuando quiera.

Termina la clase pestiño por fin y emprendo mi búsqueda en pos de mi queridíísimo Ron. Lo encuentro por fin e intento mantener las conversaciones de siempre con él: imposible. Me repele totalmente. Me quedo ciertamente sorprendida con esto, pero cualquiera tiene un mal día…¿no? Las clases continúan y en dos de ellas no me doy cuenta ni de lo que se ha hablado, así que deduzco que me dedicado a dormir profundamente en ellas, cosa inaudita en mí.

Cuando finalmente llega el almuerzo, me voy directamente hacia ellos y me uno al grupo, aferrándome a la idea de que Ron NO puede estar mal solo conmigo. Parece que ahora está más amable, así que me relajo un poco y sigue la cosa bastante bien hasta pocos minutos antes de que termine el recreo, cuando oigo a Ron decir: Tienes curiosisdad por saberlo¿ehh? ´´ Y a Ginny contestar: Ron, porfavor, dímelo, dime que ha pasado…´´ Imagínate como se ha puesto mi pequeñito corazoncito al escuchar estas palabras. Parecí aquello una montaña rusa. Me emociono y espero a que Ginny me diga lo de siempre: Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo, buenas noticias… ´´ Y, como no, me lo dice, pero para saber nada, antes tengo que esperar DOS clases mas!

Nada, que martirio tras martirio, llega finalmente la cena. Le pregunto a Ginny que qué pasa totalmente ilusionada… deseando que sea una buena noticia, en especial esperando que sea sobre Lavender y que no la aguanta o algo así. Y va la tía y me suelta: Es en parte bueno y en parte malo. Hermione, necesitas tener muy abierta la mente para considerarlo bueno. ´´ Y yo me quedo de piedra, toda ilusión desvanecida, preparando mi cuerpo en milésimas de segundo para algo, muy, muy malo… Y llega. Me dice, tal cual lo oyes: Pues es muy corto, nada más que Ron casi se ha liado con otra y que dice que le empieza a gustar, pero que no se liaron porque les interrumpieron y que entonces se rompió el momento, nada más. ´´

Yo, claro, tardo en reaccionar, y cuando mi cerebro procesa la información por tercera vez, no puedo más que preguntar entre lo que sería un río de lágrimas: Ginny, qué coño es lo bueno de esta noticia? ´´ Y coge y me dice, como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo: Pues que no se liaron. ´´ Casi me cargo a Ginny, sinceramente, no se para qué o porqué me lo dice, simplemente ha conseguido que esté muy mal y hacerme daño. Ron debe de notar que estoy ciertamente enfadada con el mundo y no me habla, aunque eso sí, me mira y me remira… joder y que si me mira, parece que está estudiando su asignatura favorita. Estoy a punto de decirle si le gusta lo que ve cuando mis amigas aparecen con los regalos de cumpleaños de unas compañeras que celebraron su cumpleaños juntas. En pagar esos regalos, supuestamente, yo también participaba, pero al parecer, las personas a las que considero buenas amigas no saben apreciar las cosas, porque pasan de mí completamente y yo me he quedado sin regalo, he quedado mal delante de las que cumplían el cumpleaños y para colmo, me ponen la patética excusa de que parecía poco interesada en colaborar. Dios! No me pueden pasar tantas cosas negativas en mi primer día de colegio!

Sigo con las clases y paso de la mierda regalos y de la mierda de amigas que tengo y me dedico a pensar en lo que le he podido haber hecho aRon. Mejor dicho: Me pongo a pensar en las múltiples putadas que Ron me ha hecho hasta el momento. Saco terribles conclusiones a partir de esto:

Ron dijo a su mejor amiga que yo tenía muchas posibilidades de salir con él y el me dijo que no.

Ron se lía con otra sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos y queda como una persona insensible.

Ron me estudia continuamente y me mira como si fuese un libro muy interesante… PERO NO LE GUSTO

Ron admite que se liaría con migo sin pensárselo dos veces pero que como le caigo bien, no me quiere hacer daño.

Ron dice que le importo, por lo que, resumiendo, Ron dice mentiras muy grandes.

Estas son las principales conclusiones que saco sobre Ron a las que, después de releerlas unas cuentas veces, denomino: Putadas del tamaño de una catedral hacia alguien que te importa´´ (buen título para un libro, no?)

Así termina mi día de hoy, con Ron puteando y mis amigos haciendo su papel de amigas un poco como que al revés.

¿Qué te parece? Terrible, no? Pues eso no es lo último, pero bueno, aquí no me quiero extender, solo te diré lo que venía después de aquel martirio denominado primer día de colegio: HARRY POTTER (otro buen título para un libro…) Llego a la sala común y no se le ocurre otra grandiosa idea que explayarse sobre todas las supuestas conspiraciones del colegio, en las que por supuesto están involucradas Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape. Ahora, tú dime, qué tengo que hacer yo cuando te pasan tantas cosas. Porque, realmente, mi dolor de cabeza es ya casi una cosa miserable dentro de mí más que una seria preocupación.

No te entretengo más con mi día de hoy… HA SIDO HORRIBLE! (me da que no estoy cumpliendo con lo que acabo de decir, pero bueno…)

Estas cosas que te cuento han sido los detalles graves, pero luego están los detalles pequeños que solo nombro de pasada: Cho, Malfoy & company y Víctor Krum.

A Luna he tenido que defenderla varias veces de grupos de idiotas que la llaman lo primero que se les pasa por la cabeza. Así que hoy, ya, definitivamente, se ha derrumbado, se ha echado a llorar en mis brazos desconsoladamente y yo intentando reanimarla como he podido, pero la cosa estaba complicada, porque no me hacía caso alguno, estaba empeñada en que estaba loca… ¿Qué hago para ayudarla?

Desearía que alguien me echara una mano y que este día se acabe pronto.


	2. Parece que los dioses me engañan

Todos los personajes son propiedad de la grandiosa JKRowling.

**Kagome Weasley: **Gracias por el review! Jeje, me alegro de que te gustase... La verdad, solo pensaba hacer un capítulo y dejarlo ahí, pero puedo sacar una historia...aunque necesitaré reviews pa ayudar un poquillo! He hecho el segundo capítulo y habrá un tercero, si gusta la continuación que he hecho, aunque adelanto que no solo será Hermione Granger quien escriba sus peripecias, sino otro personajillo más. O:-) Besos!

**Caro-Snape:** Hola! Jaja, bueno, qué bien que te guste... y, la verdad, no se como va a evolucionar la historia, el contenido en sí...voy un poco sobre la marcha. Ya he advertido que hay cosas del 6º libro, que por cierto, me tiene loca! Me ha encantado:-D jaja

* * *

Querido Diario

Hoy me he levantado con una euforia bastante extraña en mí y me he duchado… ¡cantando! Respecto a esto, Lavender ha metido la cabeza en el baño con una expresión de incredulidad pintada en el rostro que era pa hacerle una foto y me ha dicho que si me encontraba bien. Normalmente, hubiese fulminado a ese bicho con mi peor mirada, pero tras un precioso sueño fácil de imaginar y aquel extraño despertar, ni aquel ser inmundo quita-chicos me iba a molestar.

Terminé de ducharme y me vestí, colocándome esas arruguitas de la túnica que normalmente me tren sin cuidado. Captando ahora la atención de todas las chicas de la habitación, sonreí; se miraban entre ellas preocupadas mientras miraban el vaso que reposaba vacío encima de la mesilla al lado de mi cama.

Me hizo gracia esta reacción, pero solo me empecé a desternillar de risa cuando me vieron alisarme el pelo. Entonces me sentía entera. Normalmente, las hubiese odiado con toda mi alma, pero era el centro de atención de aquel grupo y parecía que no me conocían, así que, como he dicho antes, me sentí completa.

Cuando consideré que había terminado, me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, aunque me paré un momento y las miré a todas; ¿sería alguna de esas con las que se había liado Ron? Por un momento, aquella sensación de felicidad se me pasó, pero enseguida volvió con más fuerza, empujándome a salir de aquel lugar.

Con paso seguro, bajé las escaleras hasta la sala común mientras me decía: Hoy va a ser un buen día.

Esto, claro, lo dices a primerita hora de la mañana, todavía no has visto a la persona en la que piensas continuamente y por la que tus notas han bajado ligeramente (por no añadir que esto sería un gran motivo para enfadarme con él y añadirlo a aquella lista que una vez escribí sobre las putadas que mi queridísimo Ron me ha hecho hasta ahora ´´.

Entro en la sala común de Griffindor con ánimo de encontrarles esperando como dos caballeros y ver sus caras de asombro al ver el cambio de mi pelo hoy, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver de la persona que más atrlladeros de cabeza me trae, son cuatro pelos de totalmente rojos siguiendo un cuerpo que tiene cierta prisa por salir de aquellas cuatro paredes… Hermione, paranoias aparte, por favor, seguro que tiene prisa porque no ha hecho los deberes de pociones y no he estado yo para ayudarle, a lo mejor me estaba buscando… ´ Con felicidad y el convencimiento de que solo y únicamente puede ser eso lo que haya hecho que my good friend saliera por el retrato de la señora gorda como si le persiguiesen los demonios, salgo detrás suyo. Estoy en el retrato, cuando un brazo tira de mí hacia atrás y, como si fuese una película a cámara lenta, me veo caer mientras digo: Noooooo…´´ y un gran golpe en el trasero, las manos y la espalda. Acabo con el culo en el suelo, la ropa hecha una mierda y unos pelos de loca que casi tienen récord guiness. Miro con furia y la determinación de hecharle un Avada Quedabra al inútil que se dedica a tirar de la gente como si la vida le fuese en ello y diviso, veo… a un ¡Harry Potter! que me mira desde las alturas (este tío parece que solo sabe crecer y crecer) que parece bastante avergonzado y…¿aliviado?

Cuando veo esto, noto como la adrenalina sube y sube y mi varita aparece en mi mano en un segundo, las maldiciones se suceden en mi mente, hechizos que lo podrían afectar de por vida, el mayor ridículo de Harry Potter (me entran instintos de Ritta Skitter)… Estoy a punto de dar el golpe fatal al animal aquel, cuando una vocecilla cruel me corta totalmente y susurra de forma muy lógica: Es el mejor amigo de Ron, si te lo cargas, nunca podrás salir con él, ya que te odiará por ser la asesina de su mejor amigo. Entonces aparece otra vocecilla también muy cruel que dice: Ya, pero Hermione podría tener la maldición Imperius y no saber lo que hacía…

Hecha un lío y tentada a acabar con aquel inútil (he de admitir que por un momento comprendí Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado) pero, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y buscando una fuerza de voluntad que creía no existente, bajo la varita y, antes de que Harry (que ya abría la boca con cierta prisa y preocupación) pueda decirme nada o detenerme, salgo pitando por el retrato en persecución de Ron.

Bueno, ya fuera, pienso de manera tranquilizante que esto ha sido un pequeño accidente que conviene guardar en el fondo, fondo muy en el fondo de la memoria, por si algún día le tengo que recordar a Harry su grandioso acto de valentía para con su buen amigo Ron.

Entro en el Gran Comedor con prisa y busco como todas las mañanas a aquel personajillo que me cruza los cables. Lo encuentro comiendo y atragantándose a un mismo tiempo, en un intento de que cupiesen dos tortas y una cucharada de pudín en la boca al mismo tiempo. Me siento a su lado como quien no quiere la cosa mientras me recoloco un poco el pelo, que ha mejorado un poco, pero que aún conserva secuelas del accidente ´´.

Saludar a Ron. Aunque parezca increíble, saludar a alguien que no se ha peinado esa mañana, tiene las manos pringadas de azúcar y solo tiene ojos para la comida que parece querer meterse en la boca como si fuera su última comida que la será si se lía con otra antes de que termine la semana´´(la vocecilla nº 2 sale de nuevo), resulta ser ciertamente complicado, así que miro mi plato como si fuese de las cosas más interesantes y digo Buenos días ´´

La voz que me sale no es la mía. Esto es una certeza. Parece que me ha dado por subir dos tonos cada vez que hablo con esta masa de pelo rojo… le miro esperando respuesta, pero veo que como haga un intento de responderme, ya me puedo volver a la ducha.

Ni me mira. Hace como si no estuviera. Un sentimiento de furia se comienza a apoderar de mí, pero digo que, claro, entre tanto ruido como hay en el Gran Comedor, es posible que no me haya oído. Y viene la vocecilla nº1: La cosa es que¡como es posible! que en los seis años que lleváis juntos, jamás de los jamases le haya pasado algo así. ´´ Me quiero cargar mi propia conciencia. Inconscientemente, me pongo a buscar algún hechizo que hable de quitarte vocecillas que se dedican a decir cosas poco agradables.

Me deprimo. Miro un bollo pequeño recubierto de chocolate y alcanzo la mano para cogerlo, así si como algo hoy, que sea rico en chocolate. Lo que no mata engorda.

Cuando lo rozo y abro la mano… espera, Diario, que aquí nos encontramos con un pequeño problem, de pronto, como en las pelis de terror psicológico, se vuelve todo muy confuso y me cuesta recordar exactamente qué ha pasado, de echo, tengo que concentrarme… Haré un intento de relatar lo ocurrido, aunque no garantizo nada.

A la vez que algo me empuja hacia delante Ron me agarra del brazo y grita Suela, suelta¡SUELTA! ´´ Así que me suelto de la garra con un buen manotazo y la presión de detrás finalmente consigue lo que parecía querer, tirarme al suelo.

Por segunda vez, Hermione Granger aparece en el suelo gracias a la gran habilidad de HARRY POTTER de tirar a la gente a base de tirones y empujones. Miro la escena confundida y muy, muy enfadada.

Odio a Harry Potter, odio a Harry Potter, hay un cuchillo encima de la mesa y yo odio a Harry Potter, tengo una varita y se hacer hechizos silenciosos, hay un cuchillo encima de la mesa y odio a Harry Potter. ¡Voldemort, coño, porqué nunca estás cuando se te necesita! ´´

Estos pensamientos me rondaban la mente en aquellos momentos, y Harry debió notarlo, porque parecía abatido. Sin embargo, el estúpido e inútil, insensible y cenutrio de Ronald Weasley se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia de…¿qué? Con pesar miro mi túnica…error. Gran error. Al mirar, la risa del (a imaginación del lector) de rojo se vuelve estruendosa…exagerada…POR MERLÍN! Como se puede ser tan estúpido! En segundos, todo el gran comedor me ha encontrado muy divertida, así que me entra un ligero complejo de payaso de feria.

El amor POR Ronal Weasley es una terrible enfermedad contra la que voy a inventar cura para extenderla por todo el mundo. ´´

Vuelvo a mirar mi túnica.

Mi túnica no era una túnica. El bollo de chocolate se extendía de mi mano izquierda en adelante hasta el hombro, zumo de calabaza surcaba mi rostro y el pudín estaba por el resto de la, esta mañana, impecable túnica.

Y el merluzo se sigue riendo.

Me odia. No quiere verme, no me responde, no me mira, porque me odia. Y el encargado de deshacerse de mí es Harry. Estos eran mis mejores amigos. Los cambios que da la vida ´´ (otro título más para un buen libro) ¡A este paso me pongo a escribir!

Con este pensamiento, me levanto, arreglo mi túnica con dos hechizos y salgo del Gran Comedor tranquilamente…esto es curioso, sabes, porque lo de traquilamente, realmente, es una mentira como una catedral. Huracanes pasaban por mi interior, hasta una tercera vocecilla, que casi apago (esto significa el suicidio, claro, pero bueno, una no piensa claramente cuando se enfada) pensando que era una de las otras dos (que resultan ser peores que cinco Ronald Weasleys juntos) me advirtió de que me calmase un poquillo…pero claro, Hermionita estaba con los pelos de punta y había arrollado a dos chiquinas que le habían preguntado por la clase de Adivinación (y encima adivinación…Puf! ), así que lo de tranquilizarse era un poco como que imposible. Llegué hasta la sala común y entré en el dormitorio de los chicos con paso firme.

Anotación, esto lo escribo cuatro horas después de realizarlo y, he de confesar que, por mucho que le odiase antes: pobre Ron cuando se vaya a dormir.

Con un hechizo bastante complicado y a muy mala idea, conjuré la cama para que soñase conmigo y con que le torturaba mientras le confesaba todo lo que sentía por él y todos estos pensamientos que jamás sabrá, ya que son totalmente privados. Y, en la cama de Harry, puse el mismo hechizo, solo que soñaría con lo que él me había hecho a mí, siendo él yo y la persona que salía por el retrato su queridísimo amor: Ginny

Sin mirarles siquiera, he pasado el día principalmente leyendo en la biblioteca; pero en la comida y cena, he estado con Ginny y algunas amigas suyas. No es que me haya divertido demasiado, pero por una día que no esté con esos…¡tocinos! no creo que me vaya a pasar nada.

Mañana te cuento cuál es su reacción y las terribles peripecias que me asolarán… y sus caras cuando me vean…¡por favor que no sospechen de mí!

Veo una llamita de esperanza para mañana (¿o es una cuarta voz, que me engaña?)

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!

Dejad review pleason!


	3. Remordimientos

Queridos lectores, bueno...queridíísimos lectores! LO SIENTO! Esto es un fallo técnico de falta de inspiración (que no de ganas...), de tiempo... bueno, mejor dejémonos de poner excusas. Podéis insultarme, machacarme, ponerme verde hasta que me piten los oídos... no tendré defensa, porque tenéis razón...¡Soy una vaga!Si os estáis leyendo esto es que sois muy buenas personas y que me pedonáis y que queréis leer lo que he escrito...

Buano, en resumen, a ello. No se como ha quedado, pero espero que os guste :-D

(aviso, la letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de Hermione en las situaciones críticas en las que se encuentra)

Gracias, mliles de gracias por todos lo reviews, porque son los únicos que nos han hecho continuar esta historia, que más vale tarde que nunca.

* * *

Querido Diario,

La evidencia me delata… he salido como un rayo de mi habitación en cuanto he salido del duermevela de esta terrible noche. ¡Quién me habría llevado a mí a realizar semejante acto! Mejor dicho: qué.

Me he levantado con cuidadito de la cama, preocupada por si había alguien esperándome tras las cortinas varita en mano…para…¡pum¡Vengarse! Y normal que se venguen, si yo estuviese en su lugar llevaría hasta mascarilla por si el aire que respiro afecta al cerebro… Pero en vez de, al sacar la cabeza como una palomita estalla en los microondas (¡viva los objetos muggles y las ondas de radio!), encontrarme con la varita de Harry (que encima es la misma que la de mi querido Voldy), me he encontrado con la cara ceñuda de Ginny, que al verme mirando entre ambas cortinas moviendo los ojos a ambos lados, se ha quedado bastante sorprendida. ¡Ay Hermione, como sigas así te descubrirán, te odiarán tus amigos, te tirarás a la bebida, te gustará Draco Malfoy… pero ¿en qué narices estoy pensando¡Draco malfoy!

Miro a Ginny y pongo mi voz más convincente.

"Er…buenos días Hermione! Ui! Pero si esa yo… quiero decir ¡Buenos días Ginny!" ¡Me cago en todo! Pero cómo lo harán las actrices para disimular tan bien… Ginny me levanta una ceja, cierra las cortinas y parece que hay silencio. Suelto un hondo suspiro de tranquilidad mientras me maldigo por dentro cien veces: no seré tan cenutria como Ron, no seré tan cenutria como Ron… ¿voy por qué número? He perdido la cuenta.

Decidida, me atrevo a salir al mundo exterior y me dirijo con paso firme al baño, con la barbilla bien alta, como todas las mañanas, sin señales de haber hecho nada malo…

PUM! "¡Ouch!" Increíble, totalmente increíble: Me acabo de chocar contra la puerta del baño, que por cierto, está cerrada. Tengo el culo que me duele de todos los moratones de ayer más el de ahora… una a veces se pregunta porqué es tan patosa, o tan pava, o desgraciada, o imbécil…

Aquí retomo lo que comentaba: salgo disparada de mi habitación, mejor dicho, estoy fuera y me deslizo por las paredes calculando la distancia que hay entre yo y el retrato que me llevará a la seguridad de fuera antes de que me tope con dos personajillos que…

"Hola, Hermione…"

Si no hubiese salido disparada, sin pensar, con la vergüenza rozándome los pelillos de la nuca… nunca habría salido por la puerta de mi habitación, ya que allí, plantados, estaban esos dos personajillos esperando a "alguien" de brazos cruzados uno y con la mirada perdida el otro.

Nada más verles, paso de largo, les rodeo como si de una curva peligrosa de Ralley se tratarse (¡Arriba Alonso!) y vuelvo escopetá escaleras arriba a mi habitación.

Señores, señoras…no hay palabras para describir lo mu tonta que se puede llegar a ser. Porque una hace maldades, sabe que están mal…pero si encima tiene luego remordimientos… _¿Remordimientos?_ _No, eso se llama cague de primera clase, que ni los dementores te harían correr así..._Ya me susurran consejos esos yo interiores que solo saben decirme las cosas de tal manera que duelen…

He llegado a la hora de comer sin encontrarme con el dúo Goofi y Donald y parece que la cosa está calmada. Un poquito de lechuga para el plato, pavito, un pudding de estos que le gustan a Ron… ¡aggg, Ron! Bueno, el pudding está bueno…así que mejor dentro que ahí solo encima de la mesa. Con una de las servilletas, empiezo a hacer barquitos de papel pequeños ante la mirada atónita de Ginny, que de fijo si estuviésemos solas hasta me comprobaría la temperatura. Se me ha caído un barquito al pudding. Claro, me desconcentran y el barquito se va a su origen, a navegar por el pudding… " Había una vez un barquito chiquitito…había una vez un barquito chiquitito…¡que no sabía, que no sabía, que no sabía navegar! Pasaron un dos tres, cuatro, cinco, seis semanas…pasaron un dos tres, cuatro, cinco, seis semanas…y aquel barquito, y aquel barquito y aquel barquito ¡naufragó!" me dedico a mirar cómo sufre el naufragio y nadie sale a bordo para salvarse y me empiezo a deprimir con el barquito mierdoso, que ya en vez de barco, parece lechuga.

De pronto, todo sucede muy rápido. Yo en las comidas debe ser mi hora star (hay que dar un buen conocimiento de mi lengua de origen), porque es cuando se me ocurren y me suceden las cosas menos Hermione-type.

Algo me roza el pelo, y me giro lentamente, con un temor creciente a que sea una mano conocida con un sueño envuelto en papel de regalo; más lo único que llego a ver con claridad, es cómo una patata se estampa e mi cara en su totalidad, dejándome sin ver. Yo sabía que los volcanes en erupción eran muy tranquilos antes de estallar, y por eso mismo, yo me denominaría "Próximo Big-Bang en breves momentos, por favor por su seguridad manténganse a 10metros por imposibilidad de ser más el espacio entre los dos cuerpos" Pero claro, como esto sería hacer excesiva publicidad de uno mismo… Así que me siento en el banco, muerta de frustración, odio y…no, lo demás se reduce a nada: odio, odio en cantidades industriales para todos (ahora falta el cartel, "Odio a 0,5 el kilo!") y decido que las venganzas lentas y tortuosas son lo más delicioso que hay en el mundo...Detengo estos pensamientos mientras termino de retirar la patata de mi cara y me limpio poco a poco los restos de la túnica: yo ya había comenzado una venganza lenta y tortuosa, meterse en otra sería realizar demasiadas misiones en un momento. Y resuelvo ir venganza a venganza, sin prisas.

Miro en derredor y me asalta una pregunta¿cómo voy a vengarme si no se ni quien es el agresor? Y, tranquilamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, me acerco a Ginny "Ginny… ¿Quién ha sido el…(a imaginación del lector) que ha decidido que la época de cultivo de patata se daba ahora y que mi cara es el campo de cultivo idóneo?" Ginny me mira ciertamente admirada e imita, en medio del Gran Comedor al hurón Draco Malfoy. ¡_Qué poco original!_ Pienso malvadamente mientras sonrío maliciosamente. Lavender nos deslumbra como siempre con su perspicacia: "Hermione, creo que estás cambiando…anda, porqué no te sientas con nosotras y nos cuentas qué mal de amores tienes?" _¡Pero Dumbledore, no hay que cargarse a Voldemort, antes hay que cargarse a esta panda de inútiles!_ La miro al estilo Malfoy total (a lo mejor estoy seductiva y todo… ¡Hermione¡STOP¿Malfoy seductor? Necesito comer algo…) y me doy la vuelta, no sin antes coger mi barco naufragado con dos dedos y medio ocultarlo para que no se vea demasiado.

La puerta parece muy lejana, pero en ella está mi objetivo. _Qué fácil me lo pone…_ Al pasar por su lado, con un movimiento ágil de dedos, el barquito sale disparado como si de un misil se tratase…y seguido, el grito fatal. "¡Agggg! Pero qué coño es esto…¡Te vas a enterar Granger!" No se porqué, pero¡Pies pa que os quierooo!

Nunca he corrido, corro o correré tanto como estoy corriendo ahora; nunca había tenido a un loco detrás gritándome todos los hechizos que se le pasan por el cerebro… mientras huyo esquivando alumnos, pienso que soy la mejor corredora de 100 metros lisos y que cuando llegue al retrato (¡si llego!) me pondré un pin… Siento como un hechizo me roza la oreja y cómo algo de pelo queda chamuscado y giro un poco la cabeza. ¡Me cogeeeee! Este tío es un hacha…que me voy a morir de lo rápido que me va el pecho…aiiiii ¡que me da el patatuusss! Tengo que pararme. Cuando diviso un camino sin salida, mi mente se dirige hacía allí. Muy hábil. Siempre lo he dicho que en los momentos difíciles una destaca por su rapidez mental. Cuando tengo una pared delante de mí y no se cómo atraversarla, enfrento mi destino, que viene como un torpedo hacia mi cuerpo.

De pronto Malfoy no es Malfoy…veo una serpiente, un bisonte, un camello (¿un camello?), ahora es un…cambia de forma, como un Boggart me digo para tranquilizarme, y tengo un rayo de lucidez, que más bien es esperanza porque sea uno realmente, así que, pensando que la vida es fácil y que un Malfoy no es un Malfoy, apunto y digo "¡Riddikulo!" Recomendación número uno: nunca lo hagáis. A un Malfoy no se le riddikula, porque salís perjudicados…

Me veo apretujada contra la pared, pero no por Malfoy…no querido Diario, estoy apretujada porque el olor a bomba fétida es tan insoportable que estoy a punto de llorar. Malfoy está peor que yo, sin embargo. Él sí que llora: está acurrucado en un rincón, con la nariz cerrada, tragando aire a bocanadas de vez en cuando y con un susto que aún ni me ha visto...(¡por suerte!) con mi agilidad mental sorprendente, decido irme sin que se de cuenta, más pasar por delante de él y que no se de cuenta es algo bastante triste y que con un Malfoy, auque huela a mofeta como una mofeta, no pasa.

La vida es dura amigo. Dura porque estoy en la sala común, he corrido los trescientos metros en tiempo récord, huelo tan mal que la sala se ha vaciado, la ducha está ocupada por una parejita que ha decidido que ese es el mejor sitio para estar… _¿Y si los echo?_ El olor a mofeta me afecta a las neuronas… La cosa, estoy perdida. Pero no creas, porque según la magnífica Ley de Murphy (así estoy yo, que las cumplo todas…) "Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal" Y a mí me sale mal. Porque estando en ese estado demencial, solo a dos personajes se les ocurriría entrar en ese momento para saber el porqué de que me gusten las carreras de pronto. _¡Hermione! Otra carrera no por favor! Mis pulmones no dan para tanto!_

"¡Hermione¿Pero qué te ha pasado?" Cómo no, les cuesta procesar la información aunque estuviesen sentados a solo dos metros de mí en el Gran Comedor… "Malfoy ha descubierto que siente una gran pasión por mí y que tiene que demostrarla mediante olores…intensos…" Me sorprendo por la respuesta yo misma y sonrío interiormente. ¡Qué irónica estoy últimamente! Demasiados hechos en poco tiempo.

Harry se adelanta unos pasos y me revuelve el cabello… me pregunto si le gustarán los piojos de mofeta, porque otra cosa por ahí no puede encontrar. Le miró con una ceja levantada y él me mira medio sonriente. A este le afecta la mofeta más que a mí, pobre hombre. Me levanto cuidadosamente con planes de escape. Ron me mira con cara…cara…cara…hombre, es que hay caras que no se pueden describir, porque la palabra mendrugo queda mu mal ahí, pero la cara atontao no me pega en su personalidad…y empanao sería insultar a la empanada…La palabra cariño directamente no existe entre nosotros.

Decido que la próxima vez que quiera manipularlos, será con mofeta a lo Malfoy (aunque eso exija mucho sacrificio…).

Cuando estoy subiendo las escaleras, escucho una voz a mis espaldas. "Ei, Hermione, cenarás con nosotros ¿no? Que llevas mucho tiempo apartada totalmente de tus amigos, que pareces hasta más… ¿Malfoy?" Esta última palabra iba cargada de una maldad infinita… ¡Lo sabían¡Sabían lo que había pasado! Me giro rápidamente justo para ver el pelo de Ron desaparecer por el retrato de la señora gorda.

¡Este tío más tonto y no nace¡Pero para qué me perdona! Si soy mala, muy mala y no me arrepiento (bueno…un poquito…).

Miro hacía la habitación…este ha sido un día muy duro. Una buena ducha fría y a la cama sin cenar. Quien sabe qué me deparará el mañana.


End file.
